BOUNDARIES
by kai-inspire
Summary: horrible title.....Gomen....It is about len and Kahoko. Well,i kinda forgot what's it about. pls read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Gomen if this story is horrible.......pls review!!!!

Disclaimer: I swear that i do not own La corda d'oro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ousaki! Kaho-chan.....kaho-chan wants to quit! she wants to stop playing! why...why didn't i stop her??" Hihara ran around in circles.

"Calm down....."Ousaki said. a blue-haired violinist walked away......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TSUKIMORI POV**

"Hino." I said. Kahoko was packing her things."Tsukimori-kun."she was surprised to see me.

"Are you going to give up the violin?" I asked without hesitance. she gasped.

"you don't care abou giving it up?"

"How did you know?"her face was filled with sadness.

"It doesn't matter.....i didn't play it because i liked it.

"Don't cheat yourself." the look on her face made my heart ache. "I saw you in front the station. You looked like you were playing an invisible violin. and you can't deny it."

"Kahoko. You know it makes my heart ache to see you like this....." I blurted out. Damn......."

"Tsukimori-kun?"

I grabbed Kahoko's hand.

(move on to Kahoko's POV.....)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KAHOKO POV**

"Tsukimori-kun......" I tred to struggle away from him.

"Kahoko....."he sniffed my neck.

"mmph....."he moved on. "I......really.....like you..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen.......if it's too short.....but pls review...


	2. Extra Chap

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Author's note: sorry if I took too long to update......I was kinda busy.............nevermind.....

Disclaimer: Long time since I did one..Okay....This manga or anime belongs to Yuki Kure......Thank You for creating this manga!!

**Second author's note: Hihara is acting out of behavior in this story. A bit like yunoki.........**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Kaho-chan..Gomen...." Hihara stood up then walked out of the room.

**FLASHBACK**

"Man....Nice bath....." Hihara walked into the room.

He looked at Kahoko. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. She began to stir.

"Kaho-chan.....Gomen....." he walked away.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hihara Haruki walked into the room. He saw the redhead stirring on the bed. He was in his brother's room to find something. "Kahoko..."as she began to wake, the image of a green headed guy floated in front of her. "Kahoko....".

"mmph........." Haruki had pounced on her, and kissed her ever so lightly. "Kahoko....."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kahoko!" A voice behind her called out. "Nami!" she ran towards the news reporter of her friend. "What happened? Why are you so pale?" she asked. Kahoko stood still. "Hihara-senpai....he......." she tried to relate the story, but nothing came out.

" Okay, explain at my house."

**NAMI'S HOUSE**

" Kaho-chan, what happened?" Mio asked. They were sitting a circle in Nami's bedroom.

"Hihara-senpai....he tried to......" she began. "WHAT!!!" Everyone of them stood up.

"Kahoko." a voice came from the doorway. "Tsuchiura?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am i doing this?" He thought. Ryoutarou Tsuchiura had been thinking about it for a few times had overheard the conversation Kahoko had with Nami. "It was all because of Hihara-senpai..." Kahoko said as she related the entire story.

"That bastard!" He stomped towards Hihara's house.

"Tsuchiura,don't, please don't..." She begged him.

"But why??"

"I don't know?"

"But......"

"The guy who did it....it was Hihara-senpai's brother." She stopped in her tracks. so did Ryoutarou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END**

AUTHOR'S DOUBLE NOTE: sorry.........is it too short?? or too boring??










End file.
